Locked in a Cardboard Box
by g33kg1rl
Summary: Lifting up his brush, he took a moment to thin the ink to just the right consistency and then finished the lines, 'Yet I have to keep him at bay. For purity cannot abide in the presence of filth.' - Mike/Leo Lemon angst and memories. Turtlecest


Author: Melissa the Damgel (a.k.a. g33kg1rl)  
Title: Locked in a Cardboard Box  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Mike/Leo  
Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles. damnit.  
Summary: Lifting up his brush, he took a moment to thin the ink to just the right consistency and then finished the lines, adding it at the very end and to the side as a chastisement to himself. _'Yet I have to keep him at bay. For purity cannot abide in the presence of filth.'_

_Warnings: Uh... sex *nods*_

_

* * *

_

Locked in a Cardboard Box

By: Melissa the Damgel

"Raph! Don't! Stop it!" Leo shouted, unable to keep the panic from consuming him.

Raphael grinned down at his brother and then promptly shoved his brother back into the cardboard box and shut the lid and piled on heavier things to keep him in there. "Nuh uh! You were being a jerk, you gotta stay in there!"

The seven year old boys had had a fight earlier about training with the bokkens and Splinter had sent Raph to his room all because Leo had been a better liar.

Sniffing at the air and glaring at the box, Raphael turned and marched away, ignoring the guilt he felt - that would eventually pass anyway.

Leonardo shook and he fought back tears. The dark didn't scare him exactly, but he didn't like being locked up in the dark not knowing what was in the box. Raphael had told him there were bugs and snakes and spiders - he didn't want to be in there!

Wiping at his eyes and stifling a sob, Leonardo bowed his head and tried to do some of those breathing exercises that Splinter had taught him, but it didn't work, if anything, it made it worse. It smelt dusty and rather musty, and he felt like little feet were grabbing at his skin and crawling up his body. He wanted out! He suddenly found himself crying and hid his face in his arms as he curled up.

It felt like hours, like years! He felt like he was in there forever! Shuffling sounded above him and just as he looked up, the top opened up, light poured in, and Michelangelo was there, staring down at him and blinking owlishly back.

"Leo? Whatcha doin' in there?" He asked, then he suddenly had a playful light fill his face and he crawled inside with him, closing the lid after him, "Are we playing hide and seek? Whose it? Wait, are you training?" Though Leo couldn't see his face, he could just see Mike giving him the stink eye as he questioned him about that training.

"No... Raphael locked me in here. He's still mad about our fight." Leonardo whispered, trying very hard to sound like he hadn't been crying.

"Oh." Mike whispered back, sounding rather deflated.

Leo wiped at his eyes and tried not to sniffle too loudly.

Michelangelo suddenly moved from across the box to his side and curled up against him. He wrapped his arms about his waist and hugged him tightly. "Don't feel too bad. At least you're not in here alone anymore! I'm here now and that means we can be safe together."

Leonardo could almost see the bright smile filling his brother's face. He hesitated but finally wrapped his arms about his younger brother and hugged him tightly, allowing the tears to well up in his eyes again. "I didn't like being alone in the dark."

"Well now you're in the dark with me. In fact, we can have fun in the dark together too. We can pretend we're in a dark cave, looking for treasure and we were captured by the big, bad Rahpie-saurus! In fact, now that the Raphie-sarus is gone, we have our one chance to escape, but only if we work together!"

Leonardo smiled slowly and hugged his brother tighter, not allowing him to pull away just yet. "Okay. That could be fun." Mikey was right, it was better with him here.

* * *

The candles flickered, the shadows danced and the warm, golden hues licked at the walls, caressed his skin and fluttered across the paper as his brush moved gracefully over its length.

Leonardo stared at the kanji on the paper, absorbing the words he had written down. His stomach knotted and he felt his hand tremble.

Pulling his brush away and laying it back down upon the ink pad, he inhaled slowly and tried to calm himself. Looking up into the mirror he had above his small table to help spread the faint light of the candles within the room. He felt sick, staring at himself in the mirror. He was ugly. He was a horrible and despicable _thing_. He didn't deserve to be his brother.

His eyes fell back down to the paper and took in each emotional meaning of the kanji and what it meant to him.

_'Loving and gentle. Peace and chaos. Beauty of body and kindness of the heart. He walks with flaws but moves with strength. He commands my soul with a single look and he dominates my dreams with lustful touches and lewd looks. I am captured by his very essence and wish to claim him as my own. I am lost in the darkness, praying he'll open the gates and invite me into the light - for I doubt he'll come into my arms and abide in the darkness at my side. He is my compass and I am lost without him.'_

Lifting up his brush, he took a moment to thin the ink to just the right consistency and then finished the lines, adding it at the very end and to the side as a chastisement to himself. _'Yet I have to keep him at bay. For purity cannot abide in the presence of filth.'_

Bowing his head, he sighed and set his brush aside once more and looked away to watch the wax bead and slip over the edge, to slide down and cool on its decent along the candle's length to rest in the cradle of its holder. He was sick to want him. He was his brother. He shouldn't want him... sexually.

But he did, he wanted him so badly it hurt some days. He was physically pained without him. He was in the darkness and unable to escape - but this time it was self induced. If he was brought into the light that would mean Mikey would be pressed down into his futon and moving against him. But that would not happen either for he knew if he gave into his desires, Mikey would be crying and begging him to stop. He would never defile his innocence. He could never do it and be able to forgive himself.

"Leo?" The voice behind him hurt. It felt like a lance to the heart. He didn't want to look, he couldn't look upon his face, not now, not after... the paper!

Leonardo jerked and scrambled to hide the poetry - but Mikey's hands stopped him, grabbing at his wrist and pulling it away from him to read over his shoulder. He saw Mike's fingers shake as he read - and as he nudged his thumb moved aside to read the last few words, Mikey dropped Leo's hand.

He bowed his head and gripped his fists atop his knees. "It's not what you think-"

"Leo..." Mike breathed.

Leonardo shook his head. He was burnt, he was slowly being cooked alive by the rays of sunlight that Michelangelo seemed to produce with his mere presence. "I was just practicing." He faltered.

Michelangelo sank down to his knees next to him and smiled warmly at the paper, reading it again for the fourth time. "So who is it?" He asked suddenly, looking up at his brother and seeing the fear edged along the corners. "Is it Usagi? 'Cause I gotta say, you have great taste in men, but lousy gay-dar. That dude is so straight - but if you can turn him I'd have to bow to your skills."

Turning to stare at him and trembling, Leonardo lost himself in the sight of his brother's blue eyes. It took him a moment to comprehend what he meant. It was a lifeline; it was an opportunity to escape! If he took hold of this line and went with it he could hide this sickness he felt towards his youngest brother. But he would be lying to himself and hiding behind it… yet, it was, at the moment, the lesser of two evils.

Opening his mouth, Leo shifted to face him directly but his words were lost and his stomach twisted into a knot. Michelangelo had tears in his eyes as he stared at the kanji, his hands shaking.

"It is him... Usagi... isn't it?" he whispered, choking on the raw pain imbedded in his throat.

He stared, he could do nothing else. He wanted to touch him, he wanted to say something, he wanted to do so many things but he was locked in place, helpless to a few tears.

Mikey laughed weakly, wiping at his eyes wildly, "I was hopin' there for a second that it was about me. But that's dumb." He smiled but it twisted in on itself and he hid behind his arm, rubbing away the tears in his eyes with both his wrist and his mask.

"You?" Leonardo whispered, his body felt light and heavy, his mind fled and his hand darted out and grabbed Mike's fingers. "It's you." He breathed, trembling.

Jerking his head over to his brother, Mikey stared, holding the paper tight in his grip. Neither seemed to have the answer, let alone the question for what they wanted to ask. Leonardo managed a small nod full of fear and Michelangelo answered it with a kiss. He flung his arms about his neck, pressing an insistent kiss to his mouth.

He fell backwards, his hands gripping at Michelangelo's shoulders. It was a dream, it had to be! There was no way this was happening, there was no way Mikey was opening the gates - opening the box - and allowing the light to shine in and then joining him. There was no way his desires were being met... willingly.

Lifting himself up, Mike held himself up at arms length, staring down at Leo, his lips swollen, his eyes dark, and tongue flicking out to taste him. Raising a hand to drag it down across his brother's bare chest, Michelangelo dragged his eyes down across his body, shivering as he turned his head to run up along the thigh that was pressed to his side. He touched him there, grazing his hand across his leg, up to his knee then back down oh so slowly.

He couldn't take it. Leonardo flung his arm over his face, hiding from him and choking on the emotions welling within that radiated from his heart. It was too much - it was just too great a thing to hope. It was too real; it was close and yet far away. "Mikey..." He whimpered, curling his hand into a fist as tears fell down his face.

"Leo?" Mike inquired his voice quiet and soft.

Mike's hand ran along his leg again and Leo choked on his tongue. He shook his head, his free hand gripping at Michelangelo's hip, holding him close and yet still pushing him away. "I love you... Don't turn this into a game." It hurt to talk around the lump in his throat. It hurt to think of anything other than nothing. Hope could be so easily crushed, reality was too much to face, and even preparing himself for the rejection would be the equivalent of death. No, focusing only on the warm hip in his hand was all he could do.

Reaching for his fist, Mike tugged his arm away from his face and shook, his own tears in his eyes. "You idiot." He snapped, forcing Leo's hand down to the floor by his head. "I wouldn't make something like this into a game." He bowed forward, forcing another kiss between them. "This is only about us... and I want you too."

Leonardo gripped at his face, holding him in place and breathing in his breath. He shifted his leg, rubbing it along the side of Mikey's. His other leg was entangled between Mike's and with a quick roll, he forced Mike onto his shell and he pressed against him, his lips hovering so close they brushed against his. "Is this wrong?" he asked desperately.

"Shell no." Mike answered back rising up to meet him - but he was stopped by Leo's hand to his chest. Leo initiated the kiss, they both churred deep in their chests, pushing closer together and grabbing wildly at the other. Michelangelo's hand touched him, stroking down his waist, freeing his shell of weapons and gear.

The darkness was receding - it clung to the edges of his mind like a fog, veiling his lust for just a lingering moment. But that light, that warmth, that kiss... Leonardo kissed Michelangelo back upon the cheek, cupping his face in his palm, basking in the rays of his heart. Those clever fingers explored him – so much more daring than he allowed himself to be. He had dreamed of devouring him, of becoming familiar with every inch of him; but it was still far too real. This dream he walked with waking eyes stole his breath and left him kneeling in supplication before blue eyes that smiled down upon him.

He was touching him, launching physical feelings through him. The darkness was forced back with no foothold to anchor itself to. Mikey was a force of nature, an army unto himself as his fingers touched his thighs and further, one hand trailing around to his front and the other around the back. Leonardo whimpered, bowed his head, touched his brow to Michelangelo's chest and he swore he could hear his heart fluttering. Mike touched him in such a way he had always believed he would be the one who initiated such things. Leo trembled, his tail flicking back and forth as he felt those fingers ease into him while at the same time the other pair of fingers stroked him, teasing his shaft free of its imprisonment. He was burning up, swelling with emotions. His chest hurt, his belly flip-flopped like a bonefish, and the clouds that lingered were dissipated with Mike's brilliant light.

"I've loved you for a long time." Mikey whispered, kissing his brow, filling him, taking him in hand and smiling as the gasp wretched itself from Leo's throat.

"Mike..." he whispered, gripping at the wrist between his legs. It was far easier than Leo would have liked to admit for Michelangelo to send them rolling and forcing Leonardo onto his back. He hid his face behind an arm, his fingers ached as he clenched them. A soft laugh and a kiss to his neck jolted pleasure down his spine, causing his hips to lift and he trembled. His cheeks burned, his tail thumped against the floor as he felt Mike's finger leave him. It was embarrassing, it was exciting, and it was wonderful and terrifying all at once. The power of Mikey's kisses overwhelmed him and he happily found himself drowning in the ocean's wave that his youngest brother engulfed him in.

Those clever fingers were followed by a wicked tongue, lapping at his throat, tugging on his growing erection - and then he tasted him, lapping at his length and puffing his warm breath across him. He cried out, whimpering into the darkness behind his arm, his free hand gripping at the tatami mats under his shell. "M-Mike~" he gasped.

Warm lips kissed his thigh and then returned, slowly rubbing their way up along his shaft - but fingers upon his wrists startled him and he whimpered again, fighting Michelangelo's urging. But the light won, invading his eyes and bringing to life everything he dared not believe. He saw him, watched him, he swelled in the sight of blue eyes hungrily drinking him in and he moaned. He threw his head back and arched his body. A tongue tasted him, swiping along his length and over the head. It was so powerful, the ability to give in, to not need to be in charge, the freedom of the moment left his legs spreading wider and those lips to attack his throat as Michelangelo slid up his body and their erections met, rubbing and sliding together.

"Mikey~" Leonardo moaned, tugging against his trapped wrists, his legs sliding up and around Mike's waist. He gasped, eyes widening and head lifting, bumping noses with Mike as heavy and desperate panting labored his lungs.

"I've got you..." Mikey whispered, sliding his hands up his arms, those fingertips leaving shivers rushing through his body and making his erection twitch between them. With a kiss, light, airy, brushing against his and leaving him with a mixture of both their tastes, Leo raised his hands and settled them upon Mikey's carapace. Shadow's surrounded them, cloaking them in their own world with flickering candles dancing against their skin and lighting the path as Michelangelo filled his body.

It was weird, it was unfamiliar, it hurt a little, but Mike _filled _him. He was his, there was no way he couldn't feel him push further and deeper into his body, bumping against him, his tail brushing against his lowest plastron once he settled within him. Leo's head rolled back and he gasped, his eyes closing, his mind growing watery and slow. He bathed in the feeling, reveled in the way Michelangelo fit with him - but it all changed the moment Mikey moaned against his throat and moved.

Leonardo cried out, surprised and lustful all at once. Mikey pulled back and thrust back against him, rolling his hips against his and brushing against something that brought stars to his eyes. He forced himself to look upon Michelangelo's face, to watch his brows knit together, to see the way Mike panted against him and surged back inside of him. It was wonderful and he tugged upon his shell, asking for more. No, begging for more of him.

Again and again, his body blossomed and erupted into dazzling pleasure and light. It was real, it was happening, Michelangelo was right there, touching him, stroking him, kissing him. He was claimed and he was loved. He could feel it in the way Mike's lips brushed across his cheek and the way his nose grazed his collarbone, puffing breaths across his sensitive skin. He was building inside, unable to control anything. He didn't want to stop the surge that threatened to take him. If he were to die from the brilliance, he would do so willingly with only one last kiss for his parting.

The shadows in his mind were no more and replaced by the sun. Because that was what Michelangelo was to him - he was his sunlight, he was his guidance, he was the reason for living, and he was his warden. He had released him from that cruel and dank prison he had been locked away in the moment he realized he loved him. He cried out and arched his body, accepting more of him, moving against him as he gasped with every thrust that rushed back inside of him. This feeling - this desperate, lustful act that captured his mind and body and made him a slave to its passion was all he craved. Mikey's skin slid against him, kissed him, stroked him, and milked him with tugs and gentle teasing.

He writhed and bucked his hips, spreading his legs wider, feeling those strong and clever hands grip at his thighs. His tail rubbed against Mike's body and breath was gasped for only to be forced back out by a powerful thrust and fingers jerking over his length. It was welling up, swelling within his core, tingling, tantalizing him, and licking at his nerves with promises. And blue eyes touched his and he welled, throwing his head back, gripping tightly at him as he erupted, spewing forth his pent up emotions and love. It was a releasing that only Michelangelo could have achieved.

He vaguely heard Mikey yell, feeling him rush inside of him, filling him with a hot and wet heaviness that coated him and slicked him from within. It was strange and he moaned, moving against him, his body sensitive and tender to his touches.

Kisses dotted his face and neck, hands gliding over his slick body. Leonardo whimpered and shuddered, his nails scratching his Mikey's shoulders before he finally collapsed, laying under him, surrounding him, his body spent but his heart fluttering. It was true? It wasn't a dream? It was hard to deny the kiss against his closed eyes and then the lips upon his, coaxing a kiss out of him. He slid his arms around his shoulders and gasped from the movement against him. It was perfect. Mikey made him feel alive and warm. He opened his eyes, his eyes adjusting to the flickering candles, illuminating Mike like a god.

Michelangelo pressed his brow to his, panting and stroking his cheek. "Stay with me... in the light." He whispered.

It was frightening and yet... it was what he had always wanted. He nodded and kissed him, his cheeks coloring.

Leonardo lay in his presence, a captive as a free turtle, a man free of his shackles and yet finding himself bound to another willingly. The darkness would never claim him again for darkness could not survive without a bit of light - the blazing sun banished all but gentle shadows that were nothing more than lingering fears. The flood had been released and it was Mikey who had opened the gates.

"I... think- I _know_ I love you." Michelangelo whispered, nuzzling his cheek shyly.

He shivered and Leo rubbed his shell and then curled around him, nuzzling him in return with a slow inhale that washed Leonardo in his scent. "I knew I loved you for years." he whispered back.

"Show off." And he kissed him, consuming Leo once again in a blazing light that rained down on him like the lid of a box being lifted.

~End~

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it :) I actually wrote this like... a year and a half ago as a gift for Anon (a.k.a. we were talking and she was sad because she hadn't gotten any good Leo/Mike/Leo fics in a while and I was sad there were no Raph/Don fics... ... and somehow she convinced me to write her a Mike/Leo and I did... but then I passed out and didn't finish the ending till just last night XD AHAHAAA

anyway, I really like how it turned out. :) Tell me what you think! 3

~Melissa the Damgel


End file.
